As bone ages the cancellous bone tends to become less dense and more osteoporotic. As bone becomes less dense and more osteoporotic it is more prone to fractures, collapse and being unable to support loads. To strengthen such bone, methods, instruments, implants and devices have been developed to augment and strengthen bone. These devices however have shortcomings Most compression fracture fixation devices are inflatable, such as balloon expandable devices used in vertebralplasty. Such methods, instruments, devices and implants include no way of centering a load bearing element(s) and centrally applying an expansion mechanism to keep the axis intact. Also absent in known methods, instruments, devices and implants is a structural support for such devices other than hydraulic pressure. It would be advantageous to construct a percutaneous bone augmentation solution that provides both structural support as well as a concentrically applied expansion.